Syndrome Returns
by Zim55
Summary: Syndrome is back and he kidnapped Oscar. The Parr family and the Odd Squad agents must work together to save him.


**This is my first Incredibles and Odd Squad crossover. Note: Violet and Olive both like Oscar.  
**

* * *

The Parr family were having a normal day. Until the phone rang. "Hello?" Bob answered. "Oh Bob, thank goodness you picked up." a voice said. "Who is this?" Bob asked. "It's Lucius. You know, Frozone?" the caller said. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Bob asked. "Well I have some bad news. Remember when you defeated your arch enemy three months ago?" Frozone asked. "Oh yeah. Syndrome. He's gone." Bob said. "Not really." Frozone said. "What do you mean?" Bob asked. "I mean Syndrome's back!" Frozone yelled.

"What?" Bob asked. "He survived the jet accident." Frozone said. "But I thought he was gone." Bob said. "I thought so too. You have to stop him. Talk to you later." Frozone said and he hung up. Bob hung up his phone. "What's wrong honey? Who was that?" Helen asked. "Frozone. It appears that Syndrome survived the jet accident." Bob said. "What!?" Helen asked. "Wait dad, your enemy survived?" Violet asked. "That's what Frozone said." Bob said. "Cool!" Dash yelled. "It is not cool. Who knows what he will do?" Helen asked. "We have to stop him!"

The family put their suits on and left their house. They saw Syndrome. "Oh great." Violet said. "Syndrome! I thought you were gone after your cape got stuck in the jet intake!" Bob yelled. "Wow. You really are Mr. Incredible. You remembered the entire thing that happened to me three months ago." Syndrome said. "But I'm back!"

Syndrome tried to attack Jack-Jack, but he failed. The Parr family went to a safe place. "What can we do?" Helen asked. "You guys stay here. I got this." Bob said. "What? No!" Helen yelled. "But what are we going to do? Syndrome is stronger than ever." Bob said. The Parr family looked at Syndrome. They saw that Syndrome had someone with him. The person that Syndrome kidnapped looked like a teenage boy. He had glasses, a lab coat, and a badge that had the number fifty-six on it. Syndrome kidnapped an Odd Squad agent.

"Who's that person that's with Syndrome?" Violet asked. Dash gasped. "That's Oscar!" he yelled. "Who?" Violet asked. "That's the guy I was talking about." Dash said. "Dashiell, what are you talking about?" Helen asked. "Well you see, during school, I go to my locker and then I go into my locker and I end up going through tubes to this awesome place." Dash said.

"Yeah right." Helen said. "Like we believe you." Violet said. "You don't believe me? Fine! I'll show you." Dash ran to his school. "But what about Syndrome?" Bob asked. "Lets see what Dash wants to show us first." Helen said. "Okay. I'll fight Syndrome." Bob said. "Fine, but we will meet back here at this spot!" Helen said.

"Deal." Bob said. "Hey! Syndrome, you want me? Come and get me!" Meanwhile, the rest of the Parr family went to Dash's school. Dash opened his locker. "Here it is!" he said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Violet said. "Come on!" Dash said and he jumped into his locker.

Helen, Violet, and Jack-Jack followed him. Dash was right. They were squished into tubes. They entered a small room. "Where are we?" Violet asked. "This is the Odd Squad Tube Lobby." Dash said. Then Ms. O walked in. "What's going on? Who are these people?" she asked. Dash ran out of the tube. "Ms. O! It's me, Dash! You know. Dash Parr." Dash said. "Oh yeah. I remember you." Ms. O said. "But who are these people?"

"My family! Elastigirl, who's my mother, and my sister violet." Dash said. "And our father is Mr. Incredible." Violet said. Ms. O gasped. "You're the Incredibles!" Ms. O yelled. "Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis! Come in here!" Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis walked in. "What's the problem Ms. O?" Olive asked. "Whoa. The Incredibles are here. I'm a huge fan." Otis said. "You never told me that." Olympia said. "I have a lot of secrets." Otis said.

"Anyway, we have news." Violet said. "What is it?" Otto asked. "Our arch enemy, Syndrome, he has Oscar!" Dash said. "Oscar?" Olive asked. "Yep." Violet said. "We have to save him!" Olive yelled. "Wait, Syndrome is stronger. I thought he was gone after his cape got stuck in the jet intake, but he survived." Helen said.

"We have to save him from Syndrome!" Olive yelled. "I know." Violet said. "Wait we need to gear up." Dash said. "Well we have gadgets. Come on, I'll take you to the lab." Olive said, but she couldn't find Dash. "Dash?"

"Where did he go?" Olympia asked. "Oh. He has superpowers. He's very fast." Violet said. "I bet he got to the lab before you." Otto said. "Yeah." Olive said. When she got to the lab, Dash and Oona were having a chat. "Whoa! So these are all your gadgets?" Dash asked. "Yep. Oscar and I make them in here." Oona said.

"Cool! can I try them out?" Dash asked. "Ooh. I don't know Dash." Oona said. "Come on Oona." Dash said. "Dash! There you are!" Olive yelled. "Don't do that!" Olympia said. "Oh he does that." Violet said. "We have to save Oscar." Otto said. "But we're not geared up." Otis said. "Well I know someone who knows about making suits." Helen said.

Meanwhile, Bob was fighting Syndrome. "You'll never defeat me. I'm stronger than ever." Syndrome said. "Wait, who's that boy that's with you?" Bob asked. "Oh. Mr. Incredible, this is my new sidekick. His name is Lab Boy." Syndrome said. "Lab Boy?" Bob asked. "Yeah. Well his real name is Oscar, but he needs a sidekick name." Syndrome said.

"Okay. Oscar, are you really Syndrome's sidekick?" Bob asked. Oscar shook his head. "No! Mr. Incredible, please help me!" Oscar screamed. "Don't worry Oscar. I'm coming!" Bob said and he ran to Oscar. Meanwhile, the rest of the Parr family and the Odd Squad agents went to Helen's friend, Edna's house. They knocked on the door. "Who is this?" Edna asked.

"Elastigirl." Helen said. "Darling! Please, come in! And bring your guest too." Edna said. She let the Parr family and the agents in. "So what brings you here?" she asked. "We need to get geared up." Helen said. "You already are geared up." Edna said. "Well it's for us." Ms. O said. "Syndrome's back and he took Oscar." Olive said.

"Who?" Edna asked. "Our friend." Otto said. "Well I have some things that you all can wear. What are your superpowers?" Edna asked. "We don't have superpowers." Olympia said. "That's what Elastigirl said about her baby, but now he has powers." Edna said. "But we really don't have any powers." Olympia said. "But we do have gadgets." Oona said. "These can hit Syndrome."

Edna walked to a room and took some outfits. "Here. You can use these." Edna said. "Sweet!" Olympia yelled. "Why are you so excited about everything?" Otis asked. "oh come on Otis, you'll never get another chance like this." Olympia said. The agents got their suits on. "Okay. Operation: Save Oscar from Syndrome is a go!" Ms. O said.

The agents and the Parr family left Edna's house. "Come back anytime." Edna said. "Oh, and also bring your friend Oscar. I would like to meet him." Syndrome was not defeated yet. "How come I can't defeat you?" Bob asked. "That's because you're weak. I'm stronger than ever!" Syndrome yelled. "Let me go!" Oscar yelled. "Syndrome!"

"Be quiet!" Syndrome yelled. Then the rest of the Parr family came. Syndrome tried to zap Oscar with a weapon that he had. Quickly, Violet ran to Oscar and put a force field around herself and Oscar. "Thanks." Oscar said. "No problem uh..." Violet didn't know what Oscar's name was. "Oscar." Oscar said. "No problem Oscar." Violet said. Violet looked at Oscar.

"You're so handsome." Violet said. "Thanks Violet." Oscar said. Then the agents came. Olive saw Violet and Oscar. She stared at them. "What is going on up there?" Olive asked. "Don't you see? My sister Violet has a crush on your friend Oscar." Dash said. "That's not true." Otto said. "Don't worry Olive, Dash is just being silly."

"I'm not kidding. My sister's in love with your best friend!" Dash said. "Dash, stop telling lies." Helen said. "I'm not lying." Dash said. "Oscar!" Olive yelled. Oscar looked down from the Omnidroid. "Hey Olive." he said. "Don't worry Oscar, we'll save you!" Olive yelled. Dash ran up to the top of the Omnidroid. "Hey Violet." Dash said. "Dash?" Violet asked. "I think you need some help." Dash said. "Dash, can you untie Oscar" Violet asked.

"Yep." Dash said. Then he untied Oscar as fast as he can. "Wow! I wish I had those powers." Otto said. "Why? So can make it to the Soundcheck concert on time?" Olive asked. Oscar was free, but then Syndrome grabbed Oscar's hand. "Let me go!" Oscar yelled.

"No!" Olive yelled. "Oona, now!" Ms. O yelled. Oona took out a gadget. "I don't know what this gadget does." Oona said. "Just fire it at Syndrome!" Ms. O yelled. "Okay!" Oona did what Ms. O told her to. She fired the gadget at Syndrome, but it missed him. "Hah! You missed me!" Syndrome said and then he flew off with Oscar.

"Oscar!" Olive yelled. "No!" Violet yelled. "See? I told you she has a crush on him." Dash said. "How can you think about Violet having a crush, when Oscar's in danger!?" Helen asked. "We have to go after him." Bob said. "Right." Helen said. "Lets go." Olive said. The Parr family and the Odd Squad agents followed Syndrome on foot. "We can't catch up." Otis said. "That's because we can't fly." Oona said. "I wish I can fly." Otto said. "What superpower do you want? Super speed or the ability to fly?" Olive asked.

"Both!" Otto said. "Come on Otto, I don't want to hear it!" Olive yelled. "We're coming Oscar!" Olympia yelled. Syndrome landed on the top of a building. He put Oscar down. Oscar looked down from the building. "Oh no. I'm so high." Oscar said. "That's right. And the top of this building is very small. So that means if I push you down or you trip, you will fall and you will be gone." Syndrome said.

The agents saw a very tall building. "There's the tallest building." Otto said. "Which means that Syndrome must be up there." Helen said. Helen stretched her neck all the way up. She couldn't reach the top though. "Yep. He's up there." she said. "How do we reach him?" Olive asked. "We can climb the building." Olympia said. "We're not ants." Otis said. "Well is there another way?" Violet asked.

"There's no other way." Ms. O said. "We're gonna have to climb the wall." Everyone was climbing the wall to get all the way up. "Man, I feel like an ant." Oona said. "Who are you calling an ant?" Dash asked. "Keep moving!" Bob yelled. When they all got up to the top, they saw Syndrome and Oscar. "Guys!" Oscar yelled. "Well you made it." Syndrome said and then he laughed.

"Just let him go. Now!" Olive said. "Oh sure." Syndrome said. "Not! There is no way I'm going to hand your friend over to you just like that. You have to fight me to get him." Ms. O growled. "Yeah, growing at me is not going to get your friend back." Syndrome said. Oona took out a gadget and zapped it at Syndrome. "Wait, is that the Soundcheck-inator?" Otto asked.

"No. It's just another gadget." Oona said. "What's it called the Un-Supervillain-inator?" Otis asked. Oona laughed sarcastically. "Very funny Otis." Oona said. "I got this agents. I've been fighting before." Ms. O said. Ms. O, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were fighting Syndrome. "This is a cool fight." Otto said. "Fighting is not cool Otto." Olive said. "Heck, it's not the answer."

"Well what else can they do to save Oscar?" Olympia asked. "True." Olive said. For five hours, Ms. O and the Parr family were fighting Syndrome. "How long has it been?" Olive asked. "Five hours." Olympia said. Otis and Otto were watching the fight. "Oh yeah!" Otis said. "Get him Mr. Incredible!" Otto said. Bob punched Syndrome in the face and Syndrome fell off the building. "Yeah!" The agents yelled.

Dash untied Oscar again. Helen took Oscar's hand and helped him get down the building. "We have him." Helen said. "yes! Oscar's back!" Olive yelled. "What about Syndrome? Won't he get Oscar?" Otto asked. "He's gone." Bob said. "Dad threw Syndrome off the building." Dash said. Violet ran to Oscar. "You're okay!" Violet said. "Back off! Oscar's mine!" Olive said.

"Ooh. Another fight." Otto said. "Lets watch this one." Otis said. "Oh don't be so weird boys." Olympia said. There was another fight, but this fight had no violence. It was just Olive and Violet disagreeing. "Look, I know him more!" Olive yelled. "Oh come on. I have superpowers. You don't." Violet said. "Also, I can save him."

"So can I!" Dash ran to them. "Girls seriously? This use to be fun, but now it's annoying." Dash said. "Can we just be friends?" There was a long pause. "Sure." Violet said. "Look Vi, I'm sorry about everything." Olive said. "Me too." Violet said. "Well agents, our work here is done. Lets go back to the squad." Ms. O said. The agents went though the tubes. Oscar and Olive stayed back for a few minutes. "We'll be able to hang out again right?" Olive asked.

"Yeah. Anytime Olive." Violet said. "Well I guess this is goodbye. Thanks." Olive said. "You're welcome." Violet said. Then Violet handed Olive a piece of paper. It was Violet's phone number. "Thanks Violet." Olive said. Then Oscar and Olive went through the tubes and they left. "Well, it looks you have a new friend." Dash said. "Lets go home." Helen said. "Well at least Syndrome's gone." Bob said. "True." Violet said. "Until the next adventure, we're going back to our normal lives." Helen said.

 **The End.**


End file.
